Fluffy Pillow
by ArRuSwari96
Summary: [Additional Story ;)]EXO's Fanfiction Of KaiSoo-KaiDO / I Suck at summary again.. / Boy x Boy , Yaoi / Don't Like Don't Read / Please Gives me a lot of love and Review all...
1. Chapter 1

.: Author : **DragonPhoenix96**

.: Cast : Kim Jongin, Do Kyungsoo [ _KaiSoo_ ]

.: Genre : Romance

.: Disclaimer :.

Para Uke Milik Seme(?) dan Mereka milik keluarga mereka masing masing dan Tuhan, Author hanya punya Alur Cerita FF ini yang yah…*silahkan nilai sendiri*

.: Warning :.

Typo yang mungkin bisa terjadi, mungkin ada yang sedikit OOC tanpa Author sadari, ,Boy X Boy, OneShot * _push-up dance_ *, Drabble yang teramat abal, Don't Like Don't Read

.

Don't be Silent Reader juseyo! :'(

*nangis meluk Jongin* *di bakar D.O*.

.

.

.

.

.

.

Langit kota Seoul kini tengah tidak bersahabat saat ini. Hujan yang begitu deras dan petir yang terus terusan menyambar dengan angin yang begitu kencang dan bisa menggetarkan kaca yang berbingkai rapi sekalipun.

 _ **JDARR JDARR**_

"Ukkkkhhhh…~"

Seorang namja tengah bergelung di dalam selimut-nya di kelilingi bantal bantal empuk yang ia susun seperti membentengi-nya dan kini tengah memeluk guling di dalam selimut-nya di sebuah kamar apartemen yang terhitung cukup mewah dan bergengsi di ibukota Korea Selatan tersebut.

 _ **JDAAAAR**_

"Sial kenapa seharian ini harus seperti ini….",rutuk namja itu. Namja itu sebenarnya menyukai hujan tapi tidak dengan petir. Semenjak ia kecil, Ia agak sedikit trauma dengan petir—ia sendiri lupa kenapa ia trauma sebenarnya dan ia kini meringkuk di dalam selimut-nya dan bahkan kini ia kembali memeluk guling dan kini telah ditambah dengan sebuah bantal.

Ia sendiri pernah membaca jika seseorang tidur dengan banyak bantal pertanda bahwa sebenar-nya ia kesepian secara psikologis. Namja itu menggeleng dengan cepat, entahlah ia ingin sekali menyanggah pikiran itu jauh jauh tapi di satu sisi malah meng-iya-kan.

Namja itu memang merindukan seseorang, seseorang diluar sana yang kini tengah mengurus sesuatu di Jepang sana. Namja itu—Do Kyungsoo—kemudian meraih _Smartphone_ pada meja nakas yang dekat dengan tempat tidur-nya. Ia menyalakannya dan layar-nya menampilkan wallpaper berupa foto selfie diri-nya dengan kekasih-nya—Kim Jongin. Bibir-nya menyunggingkan sebuah senyuman tipis, sedikit meredakan rasa takut-nya walau hanya sedikit.

 _ **JDAAAR**_

"HUWAAAAAAA….."

Yah,setidak-nya sampai saat itu….

Kyungsoo semakin memeluk guling-nya itu dan menenggelamkan wajah manis-nya itu ke guling tersebut bahkan tangannya menggenggam dengan kencang _smartphone_ -nya itu. Ia kembali melirik smartphone milik-nya. Jam menunjukkan waktu hampir tengah malam, ia menatap dengan lama _smartphone_ -nya dengan perasaan ragu. Ia menggelengkan kepala-nya dengan cepat dan memilih membuka aplikasi _games_ milik-nya.

Entah sudah berapa Kyungsoo memainkan berbagai macam aplikasi games dan juga beberapa buah lagu—setelah ia bosan—yang ada pada handphone miliknya itu dengan headset yang tersambung pada _smartphone_ itu yang menyumpal telinga-nya hingga sebuah panggilan masuk. Ia men- _swipe_ tombol hijau panggilan tersebut sembari menyunggingkan sebuah senyuman tipis mengetahui siapa.

" _Hello,my baby pinguin_ …."

"Jongin-aaaah..~~",Kyungsoo mulai mengeluarkan nada manja-nya.

Nada yang hanya akan yang ia gunakan pada kekasih-nya yang berada di seberang telpon sana. Jongin yang ada disebrang telpon hanya terkekeh.

"Belum tidur ?"

Kyungsoo hanya menggeleng pelan—padahal ia tahu kalau Jongin tak bisa melihat-nya saat ini. Ia semakin mengeratkan pelukkannya pada guling-nya seakan ia memeluk tubuh Jongin saat ini.

"Aigooo….waeyo baby ? Aku tak ingin _penguin_ kesayangan-ku ini kelelahan….",kata Jongin.

"Petir…",jawab Kyungsoo singkat sembari merajuk dan mem- _pout_ -kan bibir berbentuk hati-nya itu. Jongin lagi lagi hanya tertawa pelan.

"Arraseo….kau mau aku melakuan apa supaya bisa tidur ? katakan saja…"

"Ah…tapi apa nanti aku akan mengganggumu ?",Tanya Kyungsoo lagi—mata bulatnya menatap langit langit apartemen mereka.

"Ani….tugasku sudah selesai semua….",jelas Jongin,"aku juga hendak beristirahat kok…"

"Ah ti—tidak usah kalau begitu….",kata Kyungsoo,"kau harus bangun pagi untuk mengejar pesawat besok kan ? aku tak mau kau telat hanya gara gara itu…aku tahu kalau kau sibuk…."

Jongin lagi lagi hanya tertawa pelan.

"Apa yang lucu,jongin-ah….aku serius…",kata D.O mulai merajuk lagi.

"Ah tak apa…kau begitu imut kyung-ie hyung….",balas jongin lagi.

"Ah kurasa aku tahu apa yang harus kita lakukan hyung…."

"Apa ?",Tanya Kyungsoo bingung.

"Apa kau sudah berbaring dikasur ?",Tanya Jongin lagi.

"Nde…"

"Oh oke…lalu—"

"Yak…Jongin-ah…",sela Kyungsoo tiba tiba dan cepat,"kalau kau mengajakku untuk sex call jawabanku tidak…tidak jongin-ah…."

Jongin hanya menganga kaget disebrang sana—mendengar apa yang Kyungsoo katakan,"Hyung…tak kusangka kau lebih mesum daripadaku…."

Kyungsoo hanya terdiam,"kenapa ?"

"Aku belum memulai apapun…hyung malaaaahhh…"

 _ **BLUSH**_

Pipi Kyungsoo mulai merona merah—ia merutuki pikiran pikiran kotor yang tiba tiba ada di pikirannya. Rasa-nya ia ingin langsung memutus sambungan telepon dan menenggelamkan wajah-nya kedalam bantal yang kini ditidurinya. Kai di sana hanya menggelengkan kepala-nya pelan.

"Hyung….Hyung….",panggil Jongin."Kau baik baik baik saja ?"

Kyungsoo hanya membalas panggilan Jongin dengan gumaman pelan. Kai hanya menghela nafas.

"Baiklah….mau dilanjutkan ?"

"Umm…",jawab Kyungsoo dengan gumaman.

"Baiklah aku baru saja masuk dari pintu depan dan kini menuju kamar kita..kau mendengar suara pintu terbuka dan kemudian dengan cepat pula aku menutupnya.."

Entah Kyungsoo seperti bisa merasakan seseorang memasuki apartemennya. Ia sedikit tapi takut sebenarnya namun dalam hatinya ia meyakini kalau ini hanya imajinasinya yang sedang bekerja karena hanya dirinya dan Jongin yang tahu kombinasi kunci apartemen mereka—yang setiap minggunya mereka ganti.

"Kau masih terduduk dan menungguku diatas kasur sembari tersenyum manis…ah,kau benar benar manis pada saat menungguku seperti itu…",puji Jongin. Kyungsoo semakin merona mendengar pujian kekasihnya itu.

"Aku kemudian menatapmu erat dan mengelus rambutmu perlahan….ah,kau memakai shampoo ber-aroma jeruk itu lagi bukan…."

Kyungsoo hanya terkekeh geli,"tapi kau menyukai-nya bukan Jongin-ah ?"

"Ndee…tentu saja hyung…."

"Senang kalau kau menyukai-nya Jongin-ah…."balas Kyungsoo.

"Bolehkah aku mengecup wajah manis-mu itu hyung…"

"Eunnng….Tentu saja….",jawab Kungsoo sembari tersenyum.

"Matamu sudah terpejam tanpa ku suruh hnn….",kata Jongin menahan tawa,"apa kau sebegitu ingin-nya…."

"Aku sangat merindukanmu jong…",gumam Soo pelan.

"Akupun juga begitu baby…."

"Eh ? Kau mendengar suaraku….",Tanya Kyungsoo kaget.

"Tentu saja…"

Kyungso terdiam—memikirkan maksud namja kekasihnya itu.

"Kenapa kau diam hyung…"

"Ah Ani…."

"Baiklah aku akan mengecup bibir-mu dahulu bagaimana ?",Tanya jongin.

"Ya—Yak….ke—kenapa secepat itu…",sambut Kyungsoo setengah kaget.

"Waeyo hyung….",Tanya Jongin.

"A—Aku Malu…"

"Ini belum kulakukan baby….",

"ba—baiklah….la—lakukan saja kalau begitu…."

 _ **CHU~**_

Kyungsoo merasakan sebuah kecupan lembut dikening-nya dan sebuah usapan halus dirambut-nya. Ia agak sedikit kaget—namun masih tetap memejamkan matanya—dikarenakan kecupan Jongin yang terasa sangat nyata.

"Baby soo…",panggil Jongin.

"Ummnn…"

"Buka matamu…."

"Eh..",kyungsoo mulai kebingungan.

"Buka saja baby…"

Kyungsoo mulai membuka mata-nya perlahan dan mata bulatnya menatap sebuah wajah dengan tatapan tajam namun sekaligus lembut yang ia rindukan semenjak tadi. Wajah itu tersenyum menatapnya dan tangan namja itu mengelus rambut-nya.

"Jo—Jongin…."

"Nde baby…kau manis sekali saat seperti itu hnn…"

 _ **GREP**_

Dengan cepat, Kyungsoo langsung menbruk dan memeluk Jongin dengan erat. Jongin yang sama sekali tidak siap dengan perilaku Kyungsoo, hampir jatuh terjerembab ke belakang. Kyungsoo pun kemudian melepas headset yang tadi ia gunakan untuk medengarkan suara Jongin dalam sambungan telepon.

"Jongin-ah…kenapa kau tidak bilang kalau kau akan pulang hari ini….bukannya..—"

"Iya aku tahu…baru besok…",sela Jongin cepat sembari tersenyum,"Anggap saja..aku sedikit beruntung karena urusan itu ternyata cepat selesai baby…"

Kyungsoo hanya terdiam dan menatap Jongin dalam. Namja yang di tatap hanya menatap mata bulat Kyungsoo bingung."Ada apa ?"

Kyungsoo hanya mengusak pelan rambut jongin yang lembab akibat hujan yang setengah kering,"Lihat kau basah kuyup gara gara hujan hujanan seperti ini Jongin-ah…."

Jongin hanya tersenyum tipis mendengar nada bicara Kyungsoo yang sangat kahawatir dengannya itu,"Iya…Maafkan aku hyung…."

Kyungsoo kemudian bangun dan melepas headset yang semenjak tadi dengan setia dari telinga. Ia kemudian menarik tangan Jongin menuju kamar mandi. Jongin sendiri tiba tiba tersenyum dengan teramat mesum menatap Kyungsoo.

"Hyung mau mengajakku mandi bersa—"

 _ **BUGH**_

Kyungsoo langsung melempar dengan cepat handuk milik Jongin tepat ke wajah sang pemilik. Ia tahu otak kekasihnya pasti sedang berpikiran mesum dengannya saat ini. "Mandi sana arra…aku tak mau kau sakit karena hujan hujanan….."

Jongin hanya tersenyum dan segera masuk ke kamar mandi sementara kaki Kyungsoo mengarahkan kearah dapur. Kyungsoo berencana membuat sedikit makanan yang bisa menghangatkan badan Jongin. Ia tahu Jongin-nya sedikit mudah sakit dan sebagai kekasih yang baik ia akan menjaga kesehatan Jongin dengan sangat baik. Kyungsoo yang masih asyik dengan masakannya tidak mengetahui kalau Jongin memasuki dapur secara diam diam dan dengan segera memeluk Kyungsoo dengan erat dari belakang.

"Jo—Jongin…."

Jongin hanya membalas dengan gumaman."Kau membuat apa hyung ?"

"Hanya sedikit ramyeon panas untuk menghangatkanmu….",jawab Kyungsoo,"aku tak mau kau jatuh sakit gara gara hujan hujanan tadi…"

"Sebenarnya hanya dengan memelukmu seperti ini…aku juga akan hangat kok hyung…"

Kyungsoo hanya diam—sembari tetap mengaduk ramyeon tersebut. Jongin tahu kalau _Pinguin_ kesayangannya ini tengah merona hebat saat ini.

"Apalagi kalau kita melakukan hal hal yang panas sayang…"

 _ **CTAAK**_

Sebuah jitakan sayang dari Kyungsoo mendarat di kepala Jongin.

"Auch…hyung…appo…"

"Tak bisakah semenit saja kau tidak mesum Jongin ?",Tanya Kyungsoo.

Jongin hanya terkekeh,"kalau di dekatmu sepertinya tidak hyung…"

"Dasar mesum…"

Jongin hanya terkekeh,"Nado saranghae baby soo…."

Kyungsoo memutar matanya malas. Jongin sendiri menyenderkan dagunya ke bahu Kyungsoo dan memejamkan matanya. Ia benar benar menikmati setiap detik yang ia lalui dengan Kyungsoo saat ini dan hal itu juga apa yang dilakukan Kyungsoo saat ini.

 _ **Ctak**_

Kyungsoo mematikan kompornya,"Jongin-ah…"

"Nde hyung…"

"Kau ke meja makan sana saja oke….",kata Kyungsoo,"aku akan membawakannya arra…"

Jongin hanya mengangguk pelan. Kyungsoo hanya tersenyum.

Selama Jongin makan, Kyungsoo hanya terpuku menatap Jongin sembari menyenderkan kepalanya ke tangannya.

"Ada apa, hyung ?"

Kyungsoo menggeleng pelan,"Tidak apa apa….."

"Kau sudah mengantuk hyung…arra,aku akan cepat memakan makananku hyung…"

Kyungsoo hanya tersenyum,"Ya…pelan pelan saja Jongin-ah…nanti bisa bisa kau tersedak…"

"Iya hyung….iya…",kata Jongin yang kemudian melanjutkan makannya.

Setelah makan,Jongin menyusul Kyungsoo yang tadi duluan ke kamarnya dan kini tengah merapikan sedikit kasurnya dan Jongin. Sebuah ide usil muncul di kepala-nya itu

 _ **GREP**_

 _ **BRUK**_

"Huwaaaaa…"

Kyungsoo berteriak kaget pada saat Jongin yang tiba tiba memeluknya dari belakang dan menariknya untuk berbaring di atas kasur.

"Jo—Jongin…kau membuatku kaget…."

"Jinjja ?",Tanya Jongin.

"Tentu saja…"

"Mianhae…aku terlalu merindukanmu….",jawab Jongin pelan,"Bogoshippo hyung…"

Kyungsoo membalikkan badannya—membuat dirinya bertatapan dengan Jongin,"Aku juga Jongin-ah…"

"Ah,senangnya bisa pulang hyung…"

Kyungsoo hanya tersenyum tipis,"kau kan hanya ke jepang selama dua hari,kkamjong…"

"Tapi tetap saja ku rindu padamu hyung….",balas Jongin,"rasanya seperti setahun aku berpisah hyung…"

Kyungsoo merona,"lagi lagi gombal…"

Jongin lagi lagi hanya terkekeh. Ia kemudian mendekap erat Kyungsoo dan mengecup kening namja itu.

"Kajja…kita tidur hyung…"

"Umm…nde jaljayo jonginie…",balas Kyungsoo.

"ah ya hyung…",kata jongin tiba tiba.

"Ada apa lagi jongin…istirahatlah…kau tidak lelah hnn…"

"Aku hanya ingin bertanya sesuatu…"

"Hmm…apa ?"

"Apa kau mau berkencan besok di _theme park_ ?",Tanya Jongin," besok aku mau memakai jatah cuti-ku untuk berkencan seharian denganmu…."

"Tak bisakah memakai hari libur saja,jongin-ah…",Tanya Kyungsoo pelan.

Jongin menggeleng pelan. Ia menatap Kyungsoo dalam dan membuat namja yang ditatap tak bisa menyembunyikan rona merah-nya.

"Aku ingin kita berkencan selama tiga hari hyung….",jelas Jongin,"Hanya aku dan dirimu soo-hyung…"

Kyungsoo menyembunyikan wajahnya di dada Jongin. Ia sama sekali tak bisa menyembunyikan rasa ahagia-nya saat ini. Ia sangat merasa beruntung mempunyai namja seperti Jongin.

"Bagaimana hyung kau mau ?",Tanya Jongin. Kyungsoo hanya menganggukkan kepalanya tanpa menatap Jongin.

"Yaaaayyy~ Gomawo hyung…",Jongin mendekap hyung-nya erat. Kungsoo hanya tersenyum dalam dekapan Jongin. Hujan masih turun diluar sana namun petir telah terdiam—seperti tahu bahwa dia sudah tak akan lagi membuat Kyungsoo ketakutan saat berada di sisi Jongin.

"Kajja kita tidur hyung…",kata Jongin lagi,"kita harus bangun pagi hyung…."

Jongin kemudian menarik selimut agar lebih tinggi lagi menutupi dirinya dan Soo-hyung kesayangannya. Kyungsoo sendiri kemudian memejamkan matanya dan menikmati dekapan Jongin-nya dan selimut hangat itu tersebut. _His Jongin's hug is more better than any fluffy pillow in this world_ …

Jongin hanya mengecup rambut kyungsoo pelan,"Jaljayo hyung…."

.

 _.: The End :._

.

.

:: Author's Note ::

 _ **Dragonphoenix96**_ _is back woi!_ *dilempar kacang sama readers*

Helloooo…akhirnya author kembali membuat ff-nya abi dan ami kesayangan author ( re : Kaisoo #digaplokKSS ) dan ini semua disebabkan KaiSoo moment yang melimpah banyak di EXO'r'Dium kemarin…

 _Holy Sh*t dude….I can't handle it…Too Cute and Too Sweet…._

Apalagi setelah rumor pasangan-gaib yang ada shipper-nya dengan seenak jidat-nya ngambil nama OTP kesayanganku ini. ( _Dude really….KAISOO means KAI-KYUNGSOO not KAI-*censored for safety*, ya know what I'm said….)_ , Ami sama Abi sempat renggang ( hikseu..). Tapi semua berubah pada saat moment mereka di EXO'r'DIUM dimana ami ngerapiin dasi pita yang dipakai abi…kayaknya itu rumor jadi ujian buat KSS mungkin….

Udah ah jangan lama lama banyak ngomongnya…

Don't forget to Review yeorobeun…

With Love,

 _ **DragonPhoenix96**_


	2. Chapter 2

.: Author : **ArRuSwari96**

.: Cast : Kim Jongin, Do Kyungsoo [ _KaiSoo_ ]

.: Genre : Romance

.: Disclaimer :.

Para Uke Milik Seme(?) dan Mereka milik keluarga mereka masing masing dan Tuhan, Author hanya punya Alur Cerita FF ini yang yah…*silahkan nilai sendiri*

.: Warning :.

Typo yang mungkin bisa terjadi, mungkin ada yang sedikit OOC tanpa Author sadari, ,Boy X Boy, OneShot * _push-up dance_ *, Drabble yang teramat abal, Don't Like Don't Read

.

Don't be Silent Reader juseyo! :'(

*nangis meluk Jongin* *di bakar D.O*.

.

.

.

.

.

.

Kyungsoo membuka matanya perlahan-merasakan dekapan hangat seseorang yang merupakan kekasihnya yang tak lain adalah Kim Jongin.  
Kyungsoo menarik dan menghembuskan nafas dengan perlahan dengan jemarinya yang menelusuri setiap lekuk wajah hingga leher dan dada milik jongin.

Ia ingat awal pada saat mereka menjalin hubungan,kedua orangtua jongin tak menyukainya sama sekali karena ia bukan berasal dari keluarga yang pantas menurut mereka berdua dan jongin yang setengah kesal terus menerus membela dirinya agar bisa diterima mengakibatkan appa dari jongin menurunkan jabatannya hingga seperti saat ini.

Ia ingat betapa hancurnya perasaan dirinya walau jongin sudah sering menghiburnya dengan mengatakan kalau ini bukan kesalahannya. Entah,rasanya begitu berat hingga saat ini,apalagi jika ia yang melihat jongin yang kelelahan sehabis pulang. Ia rasanya ingin mendekap erat jonginnya dan mengelus rambutnya pelan,berharap ia bisa mengambil semua rasa lelah milik jongin.

"Hyung...",sebuah suara membuyarkan lamunan Kyungsoo.

"Gwenchana?"

Kyungsoo mengangguk pelan,"me-memangnya ada apa..."

Jemari jongin mengusap pelan sudut mata kyungsoo,"apa kau sehabis mimpi buruk hyung?"

Kyungsoo dengan cepat mengusap matanya dan menggeleng cepat. Ia tak mau merusak mood liburan cuti milik jongin hari ini hanya karena—menurut kyungsoo—perasaan sentimentilnya.

"Kau mau kita bawa bekal apa jongin-ah?",tanya kyungsoo mengalihkan fokus jongin,"akan kubuatkan kalau kau mau..."

Jongin hanya tersenyum,"tak perlu hyung...kita bisa makan di luar nanti..."

"Ta-tapi..."

"Sudahlah tak apa apa hyung..",sela Jongin cepat,"aku tak mau kau kerepotan arra.."

Kyungsoo lagi lagi hanya mengangguk pelan.

"Ppali hyung...kau mandi nde..."

=/=/=

Suasana di theme park yang dikunjungi Jongin dan Kyungsoo terhitung ramai walau hari bukanlah termasuk hari libur. Jongin merenggangkan badan setelah memasuki arena taman yang kemudian kyungsoo berada di belakangnya.

"Kajja hyung...hari ini kita bersenang senang arrachi...",kata jongin yang dibalas anggukan oleh kyungsoo.

"Kau yang memilih wahana-nya bagaimana hyung?",Tanya Jongin

"Eh...bolehkah?" Jongin hanya membalas dengan anggukan.

"Mau wahana ekstrim dulu jongin-ah?"

"Terserah dirimu hyung…"

Satu hari penuh itu dihabiskan oleh kyungsoo dan jongin mencoba hampir semua wahana yang ada. Bahkan hingga mereka lupa makan siang; untung saja mereka sudah sarapan sebelum berangkat.

"Ah ya hyung kudengar tadi ada arena wahana lampion yang baru...",kata jongin,"kau mau kesana?"

Kyungsoo hanya mengangguk,"tapi aku lapar..aku boleh minta es krim?"

"Bagaimana kalau kita makan saja hyung...",tawar Jongin."Kita berdua bahkan lupa makan siang tadi…"

Kyungsoo menggeleng pelan,"Aku belum terlalu lapar untuk makanan berat...jadi boleh ya?"

Jongin tertawa pelan,"Arraseo, _as your wish princess_..."

"Hei aku itu tampan, jadi jangan seenaknya memanggil _princess_ eoh ?" gerutu Kyungsoo sembari mem-pout kan bibir berbentuk hati miliknya. Jongin hanya tertawa kecil membalas gerutuan Kyungsoo. Ia kemudian memeluk Kyungsoo dari belakang.

"Arra...ayo kita cari es krim oke..."

Dan kini Jongin tengah mengamati hyungnya yang kini sedang menikmati satu cone es krim vanilla. Ia sendiri tengah memakan sedikit _tteokpokki_ dan baso ikan yang tadi ia beli untuknya dan Kyungsoo jika ia mau.

Ia hanya tersenyum tipis ketika melihat hyungnya selalu tersenyum saat ini. Ia tahu jika dibandingkan dengan dirinya, hyungnya yang paling banyak menanggung beban sebenarnya. Ia merasa beruntung orangtua kyungsoo menerimanya dengan sangat baik,sangat berbeda dengan orangtua dirinya terhadap kyungsoo. Ia ingat setengah tahun yang lalu,ia menemukan kyungsoo yang nyaris bunuh diri dengan menyayat nadi tangannya dan selama dua hingga tiga bulan setelahnya membuat jongin sangat protektif pada kyungsoo. bahkan pada saat memasakpun,ia selalu berada di dekat kyungsoo dan mengawasi gerakan tangan kekasihnya itu. Namun ia bahkan bisa merasa lega jika mengingat saat ini,mereka berdua benar benar melewatinya dengan baik walaupun sulit.

"Jongin-ie...",

Jongin tersentak kaget mendengar panggilan kyungsoonya itu. "N-Ne...ada apa?"

"Mengapa melamun ? Apa ada masalah di kantor ?",Tanya Kyungsoo. Jongin hanya menggeleng pelan sembari tersenyum.

"Sungguh ?"

"Iya penguinku sayang..."

 _ **BLUSH**_

Kyungsoo merona hebat gara gara panggilan sayang Jongin. Jongin hanya tertawa ringan melihat reaksi hyungnya itu.

"Hyung..."

"Ummm...",gumam kyungsoo yang tetap menjilati es krim-nya.

"Kau kan lebih tua satu tahun dariku...kenapa belepotan seperti itu hnn..."

"Ah jinjja...",kyungsoo kemudian mencoba mengusap bibirnya dengan jemarinya namun tangannya ditahan oleh jongin.

"Jangan pakai tangan…."

Tanpa basa basi, Jongin langsung mencium dan sedikit melumat bibir Kyungsoo dan setelah melepaskan ciuman tersebut, Jongin melepas ciuman-nya dan mengelapnya dengan tisu yang ada tadi ia sembunyikan.

"Kau dari tadi menyembunyikan tisunya Jongin-ah ?"

Jongin hanya tersenyum jahil,"Hehehe…iya hyung…Mianhae….."

Kyungsoo yang biasanya akan mengambek karena dikerjai malah merona hebat saat ini. Ia ingat posisi mereka saat ini yang berada di tempat umum dan kejadian tadi….Astaga,ia tak bias membayangkan berapa pasang mata yang melihat mereka…..

"Hyung…tumben kau tidak memarahiku hyung…"

Kyungsoo hanya memalingkan matanya kearah lain dan kembali menikmati es krim yang tadi hamper meleleh banyak. Tak lama ia mereasakan pelukan dari arah belakang-nya yang ia tahu itu pasti adalah Jongin.

"Hyung….",panggil Jongin pelan.

"Mnnhh….",

"Saranghae _My Penguin_ …."

"Aku tahu Jongin-ah….",balas Kungsoo,"Nado Saranghae _My Bear_ …."

" _Happy first anniversary,baby_ soo…"

Kyungsoo melirik kearah Jongin heran. Jongin yang ditatap hanya menggelengkan kepala-nya pelan."Kau lupa ya baby ?"

"Unnnhh…ne….sepertinya…."

 _ **Grep**_

Kyungsoo merasakan dekapan erat dari Jongin. Namja itu benar benar mendekapnya seakan akan ia akan menghilang jika tak di dekap seperti ini.

"Hyung….maaf…."

"Eh…ada apa ?",Tanya Kyungsoo heran akan Jongin yang tiba tiba seperti itu..

Jongin hanya terdiam

"Ada apa Jongin ? apa ada masalah di kantor?"

Jongin hanya menggeleng pelan.

"Lalu ?"

"akuuu…..tak tahu bagaimana harus mengatakannya hyung ?",kataJongin pelan.

Kyungsoo menghela nafasnya panjang. Ia kemudian menelan bagian es krim-nya yang terakhir mengelap bibirnya dengan tisu dan membalikan badannya dengan cepat dan menatap Jongin.

"Ceritakan saja jong….aku justru khawatir kalau kau pendam seperti ini…."

"Maafkan aku hyung…",kata Jongin,"Aku belum bisa mewujudkan janjiku dulu…"

"Janjimu yang dulu akan kembali ke posisi semula di perusahaan ?",Tanya Kyungsoo.

Jongin hanya membalas mengangguk. Kyungsoo hanya tersenyum tipis—bahagia memiliki namja seperti Jongin. Kyungsoo menghela nafasnya panjang.

"Nde…pelan pelan saja Jongin-ah…jangan terlalu terburu buru sekali…sewajarnya saja…."

"Ta…Tapi hyung…"

"Aku tahu tak mudah untuk meraih lagi hati appa-mu Jong..",sela Kyungsoo cepat sembari menyingkirkan sedikit poni yang agak menutupi pandangan Jongin,"Jadi..berusaha sajalah sebaik mungkin…yaksok ?"

Jongin mengaitkan kelingkingnya ke kelingking Kyungsoo."Ne hyung…"

"Gomawo hyung…",gumam Jongin sangat pelan,"telah memberikanku kesempatan lagi…"

"Kau berkata sesuatu jong ?",Tanya Kyungsoo yang tadi medengar jongin seperti bergumam.

"Ah,ani….",kata Jongin cepat."Kajja….ke wahana lampion ?"

Kyungsoo hanya mengangguk.

Wahana Lampion adalah wahana terbaru pada theme park yang Jongin dan Kyungsoo kunjungi pada saat itu. Jongin hanya tersenyum melihat tatapan berbinar dari hyung kesayangannya itu. Ia kemudian diam diam mengarahkan kamera SLR miliknya ke Kyungsoo pada saat Hyung-nya itu berdiri tak jauh dari lampion yang berbentuk penguin.

"Dua penguin imut,eoh…",Gumam Jongin pelan melihat hasih jepretan di kameranya itu. Sepertinya foto itu akan menjadi foto favoritnya di antara semua jepretan kamera-nya.

"Jongin-aaahh…"

Jongin dikejutkan oleh suara panggilan Kyungsoo tadi. Kyungsoo tampak terengah engah sesampainya di depan Jongin. Jongin hanya menahan tawanya.

"Hyung..pelan pelan saja…jangan terburu terburu..kalau kau jatuh bagaimana hnn ?"

"Ah,maaf…ada yang ingin aku tungjukkan…",kata Kungsoo pelan

"Apa?",Tanya Jongin

Kyungsoo tidak menjawab dan justru menarik tangan Jongin untuk masuk lebih dalam ke area lampion.

"Ya,hyung…kenapa hyung malah tidak menjawab…"

"Aku menemukan kembaranmu…",jawab Kyungsoo singkat sembari tertawa pelan.

"Sungguh ?"

Kyungsoo hanya mengangguk pelan dengan ekspresi senang. Tangannya menunjuk ke satu arah.

"Itu…",kata Kyungsoo senang,"mirirp denganmu kan ?"

Jongin melirik kearah kemana Kyungsoo menunjuk—mendapati lampion dengan bentuk seekor anak beruang.

"Ah,apa benar benar mirip denganku hyung ?"

Kyungsoo mengangguk.

"Ah tidak tidak….",kata Jongin cepat,"Tidak mirip denganku sama sekali hyung…"

"Eh ? Kenapa ?",Tanya Kyungsoo bingung.

"Ada yang kurang….",kata Jongin,"Beruang itu tidak punya penguin hmm…"

Kyungsoo hanya tertawa pelan."Beruang kutub bukannya memakan penguin,jongin-ah ? kurasa wajar jika dipisahkan…."

"Seperti bagaimana aku me-"makan"-mu kan hyung…"

Kyungsoo merona merah—ia terkena jebakan mesum kekasihnya sepertinya. Jongin yang hanya tertawa pelan dan memeluk hyung nya itu dari belakang.

"Aku hanya bercanda hyung…",kata Jongin,"Beruang ituuu…terlalu jauh dari penguin-nya hyung…aku tiak akan pernah jauh darimu…."

"Sungguh ?",Tanya Kyungsoo.

Jongin hanya mengangguk.

"Walaupun hanya satu atau dua hari jauh darimu….aku akan sangat merindukanmu hyung…"

Kyungsoo hanya terdiam—menatap lampion berbentuk anak beruang itu. Tangan Kyungsoo memegang tangan Jongin dan menggenggamnya erat.

"Makanya aku berusaha untuk menyelesaikan urusanku di Jepang secepat mungkin…."

"Tapi kau tidak ceroboh kan Jongin ?",Tanya Kyungsoo,"Kau kan biasa ceroboh kalau buru buru…."

Jongin hanya tertawa pelan,"Tentu saja tidak…aku kan ingin membuat hyung bangga…"

 _ **CHU~**_

Jongin dengan cepat mengecup pipi kekasihnya dibawah temaram sinar yang berasal dari lampion lampion tersebut

"Saranghae…Kyungsoo-hyung…."

"Happy Anniversary…Jongin-ah…"

.

.

.

.

.

.

.: Author's Note:.

Helloooooo~~~

Author _**ArRuSwari96**_ in here and I'm back at last!

Udah lama sebenarnya gak update apapun di FFN karena author sudah mau hampir memasuki kategori angkatan tua di kampus (tahun ketiga lebih tepatnya) dan yah,jadinya jarang update dikarenakan laporan, makalah dan tugas yang berdatangan dan ditambah ide fanfict yang jarang sekali muncul *nangis mojok*

Jadi author harap kalian bisa menikmati FF ini yang author tulis disela sela dengerin dosen *jangan ditiru* dan hiburan disaat sumuk ngerjain laporan laporan yang yah…begitu lah…

So,enjoy and don't forget to review….

With love,

 _ **ArRuSwari96**_


End file.
